Skyscraper
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: E a cada dia seu coração se partiria. Mas todo dia ela ia juntar os pedaços. Ela sempre juntava.


Skyscraper

Hermione passava rapidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ela não queria perder a "festa da vitória" que sempre acontecia depois de um jogo vencido no quadribol. Ainda mais o último jogo, onde a Sonserina tinha perdido feio e Ron tinha sido o astro do time. Aquilo não era certo, pois Harry tinha colocado Felix Felicis no suco do ruivo naquela manhã, mas Hermione não conseguia deixar de ficar feliz pelo amigo.

_Cabeça de dragão! _ Ela exclamou para a Mulher Gorda.

O quadro se abriu, mostrando um salão comunal lotado de adolescentes esfuziantes. Ela pôde ver Harry num canto, observando os outros e Ron no centro de uma espécie de palco no meio do salão. A morena sorriu enquanto se dirigia ao amigo de cabelos negros.

_Não foi certo o que você fez, Harry. É completamente contra as regras! _ Ela o repreendeu.

_Hermione, eu não coloquei nada no copo do Ronald. _ Harry tirou do bolso um frasquinho intacto cheio de um líquido prata.

_Mas o que...? Você fingiu que colocou a poção no copo dele para que ele se sentisse confiante, achando que estava sob o efeito da poção.

Ele assentiu.

No centro da roda, Ron era ovacionado. Todos gritavam, aplaudiam e uma figura loira se espremia pela multidão. Lavender Brown saiu correndo e pulou nos braços do garoto. Quando Hermione viu, eles se beijavam descaradamente.

Ela sentiu seu coração afundar. Sabia que sentia uma atração pelo garoto e também sabia que uma hora ele iria achar alguém melhor do que ela seria para ele, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Hermione olhou para Harry de relance. O amigo a observava como se ela fosse se desfazer ali mesmo. Ela não conseguia aguentar.

Hermione saiu desenfreada da multidão. Ela andava pelos corredores com um olhar vago e lágrimas descendo livremente pelo seu rosto. Os olhos vermelhos e a expressão morta espantavam os casais que tentavam ter privacidade nos cantos mais escondidos do castelo. Uma chuva torrencial caía do lado de fora.

Ela merecia aquilo. Tinha deixado sua chance escapar, se é que ela já tinha existido. Lavender era bonita, popular, não ligava para a escola... Era tudo o que Ron poderia querer.

O chão do pátio reluzia com a chuva torrencial que caía lá fora. Hermione podia ouvir Harry chamando seu nome. Colocou um pé para fora. Sua sapatilha se encharcou imediatamente. A sensação gelada da água correndo era maravilhosa. Ela deu um passo à frente. Seu cabelo, sempre tão armado e desarrumado, colou em seu rosto, enquanto suas roupas grudavam em seu corpo. Ela foi andando enquanto Harry parava no portal. Ela sabia que ele não a seguiria na chuva.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_(O céu está chorando_

_E eu estou assistindo_

_Pegando as lágrimas com minhas mãos_

_O silêncio soa como um final, como se nunca fóssemos ter uma chance_

_Você tem que me fazer sentir como se não tivesse restado nada de mim?)_

Ela estava destruída. Ela tinha sido trocada. Não, pior do que isso. Ela tinha sido deixada de lado. Não se pode trocar algo que nunca existiu. A relação de Ron e Lavender existia, era real para todos. E ela? Sonhando acordada com o dia em que o ruivo olharia para ela e diria tudo o que ela queria ouvir, depois eles se beijariam e todos os sonhos se realizariam. Claro que não. A vida nunca foi um conto de fadas e Hermione sabia que não era a exceção.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_(Você pode levar tudo que eu tenho_

_Você pode quebrar tudo que eu sou_

_Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel_

_Vá em frente e tente me derrubar_

_Eu vou levantar do chão_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_Como um arranha-céu)_

Mas ela sabia que voltaria. Sabia que continuaria a viver e que seu coração quebrado era apenas uma lição de vida, algo que ela analisaria e depois guardaria no fundo de sua mente. Ela se remendaria novamente, pedacinho por pedacinho. Ela seguiria em frente. Talvez até amasse novamente.

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken, and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows, still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_(Enquanto a fumaça se dissipa_

_Eu me desperto e desembaraço você de mim_

_Isso faria você se sentir melhor enquanto eu sangro?_

_Todas minhas janelas ainda estão quebradas_

_Mas eu ainda estou de pé)_

Ela levantou os olhos para o castelo. Uma única sala mantinha suas luzes acesas e Hermione podia ver uma sombra ruiva colada na janela. A sombra deu lugar a um ser loiro. Ron e Lavender. Seu coração apertou terrivelmente.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_(Você pode levar tudo que eu tenho_

_Você pode quebrar tudo que eu sou_

_Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel_

_Vá em frente e tente me derrubar_

_Eu vou levantar do chão_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_Como um arranha-céu)_

Mas ela se ergueria novamente. Ela sempre se erguia. Cada vez mais fria, mas nós aprendemos com aquilo que vivenciamos. Ela olharia nos olhos dele todo dia e veria amor. Amor por outra, não por ela. E a cada dia seu coração se partiria. Mas todo dia ela ia juntar os pedaços. Ela sempre juntava.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_(Vá corra, corra, corra_

_Eu vou ficar bem aqui_

_Vendo você desaparecer, yeah_

_Vá corra, corra, corra_

_Sim, é um longo caminho_

_Mas eu estou mais perto das nuvens aqui em cima)_

Ela queria que ele sumisse. O que seria Hermione sem Ronald? Ela não teria sua vida controlada pelo seu coração, que sempre ansiava por mais dele. Mais amigo. Mais contato. Mais carinho. Mais _amor_. Ela não teria de viver na esperança de ser o objeto de atração dele. Ela poderia ser livre. Livre do sentimento que a acorrentava.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like i'm made of glass_

_Like i'm made of paper, Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_Like a skyscraper!_

_(Você pode levar tudo que eu tenho_

_Você pode quebrar tudo que eu sou_

_Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel, oh_

_Vá em frente e tente me derrubar_

_Eu vou levantar do chão_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_Como um arranha-céu)_

A chuva começava a diminuir. Logo Hermione era apenas uma garota encharcada no meio de um pátio. Uma garota sufocada e ferida.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e voltou para o castelo. Hermione sabia que seus dias a partir de agora seriam infernais. Ela ouviria Lavender se gabando e beijando Ron. Ela sabia que seu coração ia se partir cada vez mais.

Mas ela se reergueria.

Ela _sempre _se reerguia.

_XXX_

_YAAAAY!_

_Olha, essa fic demorou ANOS para ficar pronta. Minha inspiração tinha ido dar uma volta com a minha prova de Geografia..._

_Gostaram? Odiaram? Viu aquele botão azul ali embaixo? Esse mesmo. Então você vai lá, clica nele e escreve o que você achou. Prometo que não demora nem dói._

_Agradecimentos:_

_.Caah (te amo, sua boba)_

_.Leniita (obrigada pelo apoio, amor!)_

_.Hannah Granger Weasley (onde estás, linda? Não falo contigo há tanto tempo... Mesmo assim obrigada por tudo!)_

_Algum Starkid por aí? Sou viciada!_

_Beijos ~le romione~,_

_GleekGranger :)_


End file.
